


Lunchbox friends

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Series: Melanie Martinez,K12 themed fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: "You think that telling my bestfriend about me killing a monster,and most probably changing all the details,mocking me constantly,and making everyone around hate me is going to make me want to be your friend?" Asked the brunette genuinely curious,all the bite from his voice gone"I was only trying to show you how they'd react to you simply defending yourself against a literal life threat." Shrugged the blond"Well sorry but i don't want to be your lunchbox friend,nope,no thank you." Anwsered Stiles as walked to his drawer and took his book on the current threat they were facing,aka the Beast."Lunchbox friends? Seriously?" Snorted the chimera with a laugh"You want to die? Stop laughing so loud or i swear i'll gut your ass,some of us are actually trying to save lives here." Stiles bit out,but his own smirk betrayed him. What do you want? His jokes are funny,fuck off.





	Lunchbox friends

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo,i decided to make this into a Melanie Martinez Drabbles i hope yall don't mind 👀👀 can you guess the refrences tho is my question? This one is pretty damn easy if I'm honest but no one noticed the previous one sadly :'( anyways, i love Steo,and this will be yet another emotional rollercoaster! Yay!

Stiles walked around the cafeteria,the ghost of what he used to be,he knew that killing Donovan was wrong but fuck Scott. Fuck his ideals and his principles.  
  
"Hey Stiles want to sit with me?" Asked Malia,the only member of the pack who still spoke to him  
  
  
"I.." Stiles didn't want to.

Honestly.

Because he knows that things are still confussing about them,they fucked but that's about all that happened,they never got to talk about what they wanted out of it.

Plus the pack wouldn't be happy because their ideal punishment for Stiles was the silent treatment and he didn't want Malia to have problems with anyone from those damn assholes.  
  
"I'm sure the pack wouldn't appriciate that." Said the brunette making his way out of cafeteria.

Though she understood why he killed Donovan,she didn't get why he wasn't even trying to reconnect with the pack that so easly kicked him out,or his so called brother by everything but blood. She didn't understand,_of course she didn't. _But he couldn't really blame her,no one understands him.

* * *

"Hey there." Said Theo,the last person he wanted to see today.

"What do you want?" Groaned the brunette,trowing his sandwich away,he wasn't hungry at all anyways, "I've noticed that you have no one to be around,so thought I'd waste some of my precious time with you." Remarked the chimera  
  
"Because of your little involvment,i got kicked out of my group of friends." Snarled Stiles,angrly  
  
"What do you mean because of me?" Asked the blond innocently

"Fuck you I'm not dumb." The brown eyed boy knew from the start,that Theo has said something because he was one shady ass bitch.  
  
"Yeah,right,because you think that I'm always the bad guy huh." Theo snorted again,making the brunette turn around and punch him in the face,Scott already pissed him off enough and he had to take it out on someone

"Keep the fuck away with me and run with the wolves you damn piece of shit!" Growled the human,making Theo jerk back in suprise  
  
"Stiles! Don't touch him." Growled his best- no,ex best friend getting inbetween them

"Really Scotty,taking the side of a stranger you met yesterday over mine?" Asked the brunette

"Fuck it,maybe I'm the bad guy after all." Stiles all but whispered,turning around and walking away with everybody whispering around them.  
  
"He's being weird," whispered Lydia to her new best friend Kira "do you think that it's back?" Asked the kitsune with fear clear in her eyes "I don't know..." and Stiles was so fucking mad that he literally speed ran to his next class,

'Even humans hear you talking' thought the brunette,almost in tears. Why can't he be considered just himself? Is he that weak? That whenever he defends himself he has to be a 1000 year old demon fox???

* * *

  
  
The last thing on the menu was Lacrosse,and luckly Stiles didn't sign up for that anymore,he only played for Scott anyways. So he can finally go home  
  
"What are you doing here?" Growled the youngest Stilinski,as the blond chuckled

"C'mon,you know that your screaming won't chase me away." Said Theo,while sitting on Stiles' bed

"By the way,who the hell leaves their front door unlocked?" Mocked the chimera as the brunette cursed his dad for forgetting to lock the fucking door "Stiles,ah ah ah,you know cursing is also against Scott's rules,you'll be in time out even longer now!" Theo literally purred out as he watched the human struggle to keep his cool

"You came here just to mock me?" He asked with a snort

"No,i came here because i understand why you did it. I know what survival is,and i wanted to be-friend you.That's all."

  
"You think that telling my bestfriend about me killing a monster,and most probably changing all the details,mocking me constantly,and making everyone around hate me is going to make me want to be your friend?" Asked the brunette genuinely curious,all the bite from his voice gone

"I was only trying to show you how they'd react to you simply defending yourself against a literal life threat." Shrugged the blond 

  
"Well sorry but i don't want to be your lunchbox friend,nope,no thank you." Anwsered Stiles as walked to his drawer and took his book on the current threat they were facing,aka the Beast.  
  
"Lunchbox friends? Seriously?" Snorted the chimera with a laugh  
  
"You want to die? Stop laughing so loud or i swear i'll gut your ass,some of us are actually trying to save lives here." Stiles bit out,but his own smirk betrayed him. What do you want? His jokes are funny,fuck off.  
  
"I was thinking more of a forever based friendship,y'know?" Said the blond after calming down  
  
  
"Is that a proposal Raeken?" Snorted the brunette putting his book down,well looks like some people will have to die,besides the Mr. True Alpha can figure it out himself for all he cares if he was being honest.  
  
"Well do you see a ring,Stilinski?" Asked the boy as he laughed yet again  
  
"So you come in my house to propose your loyalty to me? Cool,awesome. I'll be honest tho,my father hates dogs so I'll have to pass." Snorted the human,and damn if that boy wasn't the defenition of sarcasm itself,thought the chimera with a bark of laughter

Honestly,Theo wasn't really following the instructions of turning Stiles back to the void. He was being honest with the brunette at the moment,because Stiles Stilinski is way more interesting than the 1000 year old demon that would probably kill Theo the first chance he gets,and Theo wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise.

"Okay then,Stilinski" said the chimera getting up

",but do tell if your dad changes his mind," Theo continued,looking the human straight in the eye "by the way,my fav color is pink if you ever decide to get me a collar." Winked the blond making Stiles choke on his own spit as he walked out of the room and to the front door  
  
After the little incident with the chimera Stiles just studied the book the whole night,incase the pack gets their nose out of their asses and ask him for help. He found what the beast actually is,how to kill it,which Scott won't even listen to "bEcAuSe wE dOnT kiLl pEoPLe sTiLeS" until it gets to the point where it's killed too many for everyone to just keep on trying to save it.

* * *

  
As expected,they called Stiles and asked him if he knew anything about the Beast,using Malia because she was the only one who hasn't ignored Stiles for,uh how long? About three weeks.

"Oh i do,but I just know about what it is and how we kill it,that's it." He can already imagine the Alpha wanting to take the phone and yell at Stiles about how inhuman that is,and he wanted to tell the fucker that the only inhuman thing was him.

Because fuck it,Stiles helps them whenever he can,Stiles tries to survive,and Stiles is the only ACTUAL human in the group.

Fuck those,bunshees,weres and chimeras too. Like fuck them.

Seriously dude.

Fuck. Them.

"Uh...okay..we'll..we'll call you if we can't find a way to save it." Said the girl over the phone as he heard the alpha arguing with someone in the background.

Probably Lydia. She's the only one with a braincell in the group.

  
Seriously. What in the holy hell did he do to deserve this. He hates the supernatural and sometimes,just sometimes,he wished that Scott just fucking died when taking the bite. He was in so much danger just by being known as the acquaintance of the True Alpha. And so was his dads.

He blames Scott for almost everything that happened in his life so far.

  
  
Fuck his life and the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills

* * *

  
He's not a puppet,and he will not get used like one,that's why when Scott finally asks him,practically begs him,to help them save the Beast he simply says no.  
  
They all had their expectations too high for him and he did not want anything to do with the supernatural anymore.

* * *

  
He and Theo became good friends in the matter of days,their love for sarcasm and Star Wars connecting them rather quickly,and fuck it,Theo was right.

The pack was nothing but a bunch of _brain dead_ teenagers who don't care about anything but rules they set apon their friend,idiots who don't know what being powerless feels like anymore,and who don't know what a fight for survival even is.  
  
So when Theo came clean to him,telling him everything,from the Dread Doctors to the part where he plans to oppose them about Stiles,maybe the brunette keeps quiet about it and maybe,just maybe,he understands where Theo's coming from.

* * *

  
When Scott almost gets killed by Theo,Stiles found it satisfying in a dark sort of way,but what can you do? He's the bad guy afterall.

Scott came crawling back but Stiles simply asked him "So you want me to be in your pack again Scotty?"

To which the Alpha looked like a kicked puppy.

Good.

" Wanna be my best friend, then judge me,again?" Asked the burnette as he looked at his nails "I'm so sorry Sti,Theo said-"

"So you trusted a stranger over your best friend and you didnt even try to ask me about my side of the story?" Asked the human in a bored tone

"I'm sorry..." whispered the Alpha,and Stiles couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"I knew." He anwsered with a smirk

"I-what?" The werewolf seemed so confussed,and oh my god this was so much fun "I knew what Theo actually is all along. In the beginning i had a bad feeling about him y'know?"

"I kno-" started Scott with his head hung low  
  
"Nuh uh-uh!" The human stopped the Alpha,sounding annoyed "Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt people? Anyways,like i've said. I knew all about it. I knew he was shady from the start,but then you just kicked my ass right out of the pack." Stiles continued watching the werewolf straight in the eye

"After that,my buddy Theo,came to my house,after you yelled at me for punching him in the hall," the boy noticed the werewolf wince slightly and he smirked "and you know what he did? He proposed his friendship to me. Afterwards we kind of bonded y'know? Me being lonely after being left my only friend and all of that" motioned the human between them

"Some things happened. And we became close. Closer than me and you ever were,because you see Scotty my boy,he knew what the fight for survival meant. He knew what fear is. And the irony in it all is,that after he came clear about everything,i gave zero shits about what happens to you all." Laughed the boy as he watched the shock on his ex bestfriends face

"Stiles what the hell! Why didn't you- why didn't you say anything?! Are you that fragile?! We were simply trying to get our shit togheter,after finding out that our friend killed someone! And now you're telling me that you were so mad at us that you literally allowed someone to try to kill us,someone who worked for the Dread Doctos?!" Screeched the werewolf with his eyes flashing red

"Exactly. What're ya gonna do,kill me?" Stiles laughed almost mocking the wolf

"Stiles don't expect me to be your friend ever again." Said the other with a growl

"Oh please,like you ever were since you got bitten." Spat the Stilinski as Theo came up behind Scott and slashed his head off

"Holy fuck dude," gasped the brunette

"that was cool as fuck!" He screeched as the blonds eyes flashed red  
  
The problem with a pack full of teenagers,you see,is that that they don't think shit through. If they did,they'd kill Theo,rather than asking him to leave. Fools. Imbeciles. _Utter baboons_.

"So what now Mr. Alpha?" Asked the brunette with a smirk "Why,we kill the rest of the pack,and then we kill the Dread Doctors,my dear lunchbox friend." Laughed the boy with his eyes almost sparkling

"Y'know. I don't think this is the right place to do this but," said Stiles,getting on his knees,as Theo stared at him,confussed as hell "Will you be my pet? My daddy said i can keep you!" Giggled the boy as he took a pink leash out of his backpack

"Fuck you." Gasped out the blond through laughs,and holy shit was Stiles in love.

* * *

  
  
"Y'know that i love you,right?" Said Theo as he watched his friend kill,and holy shit killing and Stiles equals really fucking hot,the last Dread Doctor

"Is that a proposal,Raeken?" Asked the boy with a soft smile as he disposed of the body

"It might be," whispered the blond with his head low

"Then,i might say yes." Said the human as he looked at him

"Really?" Asked the Alpha hopefully

"I mean,of course,I wouldn't say no to you smashing my ass when we get home eighter," winked the brunette

"Sure,what are Lunchbox Friends for?" Giggled Theo as the realisation suddenly hit him.

This boy,this "weak" and "pathetic" human,covered in blood from both the dread doctors and his pack,this boy who acted like the Nogitsune itself for a month without anyone knowing that it's the real Stiles for Theo,the twinkle that could literally _kill_ him in a blink,this boy, was Theo's forever.

He's made atleast one right choice in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i had to make a happy ending-and it got kind of soppy ;( anywaays! I hope you've enjoyed this,btw don't be afraid to point out any typo or mistake please!💞💞


End file.
